Pity
by BeeBear-Chick
Summary: James has lost all hope, finally he's waiting for a monster to come and silence his miserable little life. Quite the 'surprise' when Pyramid Head comes.  By the Bee


James Sunderland was bawling. Tucked away in a closet, silently sniveling and choking back cries. His flashlight had been off but any beast could catch his noises. Pitiful little sobs. If any of the many terrors in Silent Hill had heard they wouldn't have wasted a moment's time in interrupting and trying to rip him to shreds. The man in the closet knew this; he was just waiting to be found at this point. James curled up closer into himself, legs drawn up to his chin, arms holding them there, and face buried in the alcove there. He didn't bother watching his back; the radio beside him would alert him to, _some_ of the monsters. Once he would hear its buzz he'd come out of the closet to meet his demise.

So far he'd been waiting an hour. For whatever reason the monsters couldn't find him and his feet wouldn't willingly walk towards the beasts. He was frozen to wait inside the closet with his own dumb luck. It would figure, the moment he WANTS to see a monster, there are none. He choked down another wail and felt his shoulders shake.

He wished for Mary.

Mary to hold him and brush back his hair, whisper she was waiting. That he was close to finding her then they could be together forever. Never apart again!

It wasn't happening though. Even if he found her, what if they couldn't leave Silent Hill? Mary would make every moment heaven, even with the monsters. But, he would always wish to go home, to start a family, even if she still had the disease. He'd take care of her. Adopt a child. They'd be happy again.

All he needed to do was find her, and so far it'd been for bust. The monsters had ripped though his jacket, teeth and cuts covering his body. They'd taken away Maria, who looked so much like Mary! They'd left him alone. Angela's knife called to him to end it all, but he couldn't lift it to his neck. He'd promised himself he'd go on until hope was lost, filling beasts with bullets until he'd run out. No more bullets, of course, he'd sometimes freak out and shoot at a damn beast until it was littered with them. So it had to happen some time. Once he clicked out the last bullet on a nurse just outside the room, he'd realized he didn't have much hope left.

Sure, he had a few items he could just run over and HIT monsters with. Some of those monsters though you couldn't get close to. They'd kill him. Some he couldn't run from. Like Pyramid Head.

He stopped all his noises with that thought, Pyramid Head. Of all things he feared he feared that beast the most. A creature without compassion. His sobs continued, muffled them in his sleeve as he wallowed in self-pity. His head constantly filling with reasons he shouldn't go on. Mary now buried beneath them, his hope was gone. Without hope in Silent Hill.

Finally fate cut him a break as he heard an approaching resident of the town. He didn't need the radio to hear it. The squealing sound of metal scraping off the ground, the labored steps of the great knife's wielder, Pyramid Head. Of all monsters that had to come, it just had to be him. This was fitting though, for now He could silence James' suffering. On dead legs James stood. Flicking on his flashlight and opening the closet. The door out into the hall where the beast was coming from was wide open. When he passed he'd surely see him. He had to. The light from his flashlight was pouring out into the halls. James' legs threatened to buckle as the creature came closer. Mind screaming that he should run and find some other, less painful way to be killed. One cut from the great knife would surely kill him though.

He only feared Pyramid Head prolonging his suffering.

The great red triangle stopped in the doorway. Scrapes silenced, before the beast lowered its head and turned. Beginning inside. His movement was slow and rigid. Each step heavy and labored. James stared up at it, at the great knife stained with blood. He fell to his knees and lowered his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks and hit the floor in little patters. He silently pleaded with the beast, to cut him one break. To just finish him.

Pyramid Head stopped when he was standing before him. He'd passed a nurse completely littered in bullets and heard him crying. There was no time to cry in Silent Hill. Only to realize your sins and be punished justly for him. Those who cried were weak. They deserved his blade. James although needed to keep going. His gloved hands pulled up the great knife and slammed it into the floor beside the blonde haired man. Reached down to grab James by the hair and ripped him back to his feet.

James eyes quickly filled with fear, as he'd feared the beast would prolong his suffering. So he sputtered out to it, pleading with it, "Please! Please just kill me! Kill me please! You…fucked up Pyramid thing, just, just KILL ME!" He stopped when the monster jerked his head back. Pyramid Head did not wish to hear his pleads. When his head again became still though, James continued.

"Kill me! Mary is lost to me, I know it! I can't find her! You took Maria, now take me! Just kill me! I don't have any hope left…Just kill me… Kill me…" James' body went slack as he sobbed to the beast, repeating that it should hill him. Praying it would just send him down to hell. At least there he wouldn't have to deal with this loss of hope. There'd be no hope there. Ever. Here it taunted him so.

Pyramid Head raised his other hand, and wrapped it around James' waist slowly. His movements still rigid. James body jerked once, for he still feared the beast. He calmed himself although and just waited. Still sputtering out that it should kill him. The hand worked into his hair loosened and the big muscled arms pulled James in. Against the pale dead skin which was covered in a cold sweat. Underneath the metal pyramid and against his neck. He shut up immediately in wonder.

Pyramid Head's hand began to stroke back James' hair. So much care put into the movement. The monster's fingers were quite jointed, but James hardly noticed. All he noticed was the gentleness placed into the beasts hold. He'd never seen him behave so nicely, thought for a moment or two he'd been dreaming but the utter stench of Pyramid Head pushed that away. It was too strong to have been a dream. Tears still flooded from his eyes, but they weren't followed by sobs. For once in his time in Silent Hill he wished a moment wouldn't end. Pyramid Head was no Mary, but it could still hold him and brush back his hair. Fight away the monsters for just a moment's time. He felt safe, and he knew that was a mistake. The beast holding him was no bunny rabbit, it was a murdering rapist. Perhaps this was just a new way of taunting him? He didn't know. Didn't care.

He wrapped his arms around one of the huge biceps and buried his face into the beast. Pyramid Head continued to stroke back his hair and hold James until at last the small man fell asleep. He was exhausted from all the running, all the pain that flooded his small body. When he at last found a moment of peace, it wasn't surprising that it followed with sleep. Pyramid Head gently picked him up and carried him back to the closet. Set the man down inside and shut off the flashlight after fumbling with it a few minutes. Hope had been restored to James; the Executioner had done his job. He shut the closet and heaved up the great knife to continue stalking the streets.


End file.
